Rise to Godhood
by Darkstreamers
Summary: Slaying God lost my will, my drive, I had nothing left to live for. Yet I was enlightened, to seek another life-long ambition. To become a God myself. Not to become the God of Skypiea like the last, or even of the blue sea dwellers. No! Instead I will kill the strongest man alive. I will wait and survive to prove myself as worthy of Godhood, by killing the next Pirate King!


_Chapter One: Heads or Tails?_

_Disclaimer_

One Piece is a registered trademark of Eiichiro Oda. All trademarked characters, locations, themes and ideas are used without permission in a work of fan-created fiction. The following has been done without profit for purely entertainment purposes. All original concepts, characters, themes and ideas within are the copyrighted property of the author, and are not to be reproduced without his prior consent.

"_People do not fear God. Fear itself is God". – Enel, God of Skypiea_

_God laid waste to our land, obliterating anyone who opposed him. With his omniscient presence, no one could escape his path of destruction on his way to Fairy Vearth, his Eden. No. Not even my parents, fighters proficient in utilizing dials in their combative abilities and experienced users in the two "common" types of mantra, or what it is known as below, haki, survived questioning his will. _

_Though through their deaths created a person among the thousands, who would die, kill, and endure everything to end God's rein. _

_Resisting means to risk imminent death, not resisting, eventual certain destruction._

The sound of thunder resonated throughout the island as numerous flashes of lightning lit up the enormous ark, which towered above the ground in the starry night sky. One figure loomed ominously across the other in a silent stand-off of willpower and endurance. I, clad in loose crimson pants with a dark sash which was wrapped round it holstering two abnormal flintlocks and a sheathed katana, in flowing spiked crimson hair reached my shoulders, bare foot and bare chested with an ace of spades tattoo covering the entire right side, peered at my opponent with pure hate and venom within my soulless charcoal eyes.

"Who are you who dares enters God's territory?" The man opposite me spoke snidely as lighting coursed around his body, illuminating his features of elongated earlobes with golden earrings, a muscular chest, blond hair that was covered with a white bandana, with a large ring embedded in his back holding four tomoe drums framing his face and muscular legs in loose orange pants similar to the ones I wear as the small talk grated on my nerves let fury radiate of me in an abundance of waves beyond compare. "Answer me Mortal! Or die!"

"I don't fear death" I rebuked.

"Though you are capable of fear, that's what separates me from you, mortal men from Gods. People do not fear God. Fear itself is God! And since you are able to feel fear, you'll never defeat a God, so answer me!"

"My name is of no importance but yours is. Why don't you tell me your name and not the title you go by?" I questioned.

"God's have no need for names" he replied cryptically as he twirled his golden staff into a blur.

"It'll be a shame if I don't know your name when I can't mark your grave after I kill you!" Ending the conversation there I leapt across the deck of the floating ship, turning my arms into a deep shade of shiny ebony mid-air, leading with my right, and threw a haymaker into the God's torso. Anticipating no damage from the attack, being a logia type fruit user, enabled an unexpected free cheap shot that knocked the wind from God. Coughing up blood crumbled his apathetic facade and made him realise the seriousness of the situation.

"Enel. The name's Enel". Finished, Enel invoked the wrath of Thor, unleashing a torrent of electrical sparks that circulated en route and connected harmlessly off the guard of my arms coated in mantra that were raised in an overlap crisscross formation at the last second. Sprinting closer we locked together in a clash, exchanging a flurry of fists that produced audible pounds from multiple beatings on raw flesh. Electricity sparked off Enel's knuckles producing an efficient, high-damage inflicting move with an aftereffect of paralysis that shocked me to my core as I blocked the heavy straight with my left palm, frying my nervous system causing a series of spasms, making me lose control of my limbs. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse of bodily function, Enel flashed behind me, grasping my head and sending volts directly into the brain of the victim.

Coating my entire body in the armament haki prior to the direct attack saved my life by preventing my own brain from frying. Becoming denser and heavier due to my body turning as hard as steel, I threatened to crush the deck of the ark. Head-butting backwards released me from captivity with a turnaround sideways heel-flick to the face knocked Enel away a few feet for a brief amount of recuperation. Predicting Enel to flash into existence in front of me with abusive use of mantra, I promptly outstretched my arm to the side and clotheslined his neck with a haki induced limb. Enel spluttered up the red liquid of life as the propulsion of the impact sent him careering into a humungous gold statue. Sick of the prolonged fight, the God of Skypiea sought to end this.

"**Mantra!**"

Another further exchange of various slide kicks and punches established that with his Godlike superiority over the mantra of observation haki, Enel evaded any attack I attempted with ease. Switching to a more suitable style of battle, I retreated a few steps and shifted my stance with my feet spread apart, left leg in front to produce more force with my right, fists raised in an effort to block shots to the face.

Flashing several yards away, Enel reached into his golden staff, morphing it into a liquid substance and coated his arms and feet with the gold that solidified on contact. "**Luminous Forging!** By superheating the gold I can morph it into any shape or design by will. I am truly a God!" Sparks shot of the golden arms and feet from being an extremely good conductor of electricity, fortifying an already fearsome physical attack.

Not waiting for opportunity, I decided to create my own. Rushing in headstrong with an obvious preparation to throw a haymaker, I sneakily grasped one of the flintlocks and hastily triggered the trigger, releasing a flash of bright white light that glared in Enel's face, blinding and deteriorating him for a precious second. Opportunely, I tucked my gun back in the sash as I followed up with the feint to send a very real blow to his internal organs with a hard left palm strike in his chest, using the hidden dial within my skin, "**Impact!**"

I sprinted ahead again to fire off another series of quick-fire jabs that Enel contorted his entire body around, each punch landing just out of reach each time. With the observation haki, Enel closed in on me, avoiding a combination of high-kicks and palm thrusts, and leapt across to bend to his knees to rise in an electrifying uppercut, seeping blood through my teeth as a result. Advancement on Enel's part allowed a continuation of his onslaught as I barely managed to block each strike, catching each of them within my palms, seemingly radically slowing and cushioning the blow.

"Enough with the parlor tricks, time to taste the divine wrath of God, **One Million Volt Vari!**" screamed Enel as he launched a ginormous lightning spear of electricity that obscured and hid my appearance in a bright flash of death. A hideous laugh burst out of Enel's mouth as he waited for the smoke to clear out to reveal a charred corpse.

As the smoke vanished, the laughter abruptly ended as it appeared I vanished as well, just to reappear in his blind spot, focusing onto my right arm producing visual steam out of the elbow. With a blast of air rocketing from the joint enabled a cross straight that fractured Enel's jaw with a deafening crack. A follow up, rising three-sixty uppercut proceeded a forward somersault falling dropkick that face-planted a permanent impression of God into the wooden deck.

"That power of that punch is from the Jet dial embedded into my elbow. Don't just assume I came here, unequipped, on a mere whim or spur of the moment. I've spent years mastering each and every dial for combative use, years perfecting my sword technique, years on end honing my fighting skills and suffered a gruesome biotechnological implantation of several dials within various parts of my body. Years more I spent festeringmy hate for you, biding my time to train to become strong enough to fight you. I suffered through that, willingly, just to end your reign of terror, to end you!"

"Enough!" Enel commanded, tapping two of his drums attached to the ring embedded in his back, he called forth his most terrifying creature of chaos, "**Lightning Dragon!**" Materializing out of thin air, the summoned dragon appeared in an electrical discharge of pure power which radiated off it in constant electrical pluses. Snatching my second flintlock, I swerved around the dragon that lunged forwards with claws slashing to and fro, I fired it, activating the Thunder dial within, sucking up the electrical energy. Distracted I couldn't stop the flying kick that propelled me into the mast with an audible smack, separating me from my gun as it flew from my grip.

Stabilising, my senses came back, seeing that my valuable weapon lay so close to me I reached out for it hastily, though a foot pressed harshly on my hand that refrained me from completing my course of action. Seizing the flintlock himself, he crushed it within his fist with a cold cruel sneer.

Pissed, I kicked his leg out under him and crashed the bottom of my clenched palm into his chin. He bit back a groan from the pain as he dispersed in a brief discharge of static, before reappearing, waving his arms and hands through some peculiar motions. "Suffer the divine wrath of God, foolish mortal". Out of nowhere, electrical discharges and air currents formed into thunderclouds in the shape of a gigantic sphere that blocked the radiant stars in the evening sky, enveloping the sky in eternal darkness.

"**Kingdom Come!**"

As the massive spherical lightning cloud gradually plummeted down towards me, I kept up on occupying Enel as I thought through how to stop his greatest attack. Caught off guard while thinking aimlessly, Enel knocked me to my feet with a low sweep. Ramming me, shoulder first, off the ship to collide harshly on the ground, just as the storm sphere threatened to engulf me. _I was saving it as my last resort finishing move but… It seems as I'll have to use it prematurely, _I thought as I leaned upwards, and dragged myself onto two feet, flying up with a burst of air flowing out the dial inserted in both feet towards the orb of death. I held out both arms mid-flight in preparation for the dangerous move I was about to use.

Hovering slightly, I tightly clasped my right wrist with my left, closing my eyes and calming myself with steady breathing. Focusing hard, I gathered and harnessed all the energy I trapped within my palm, unleashing the amassed energy in one focused epic blast beyond compare.

"**Reject!**"

In a short burst, a physical blast of epic proportions shot off in a wave of relentless force, bulldozing through the sphere of solidified electrical matter, destroying it into oblivion. The recoil blasted me careering into the earth, the impact sending me skidding backwards several metres, digging a huge trench in the ground leading to my mangled body. Enel gawped in awe, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in as he observed how his strongest attack was stopped dead in its tracks by a single mortal man, "The reject dial…"

_How many blunt force attacks did he absorb in that dial before unleashing it now? Did he stop a meteorite or what? Absorbing and storing that much raw energy, that dial's more dangerous than I imagined, _Enel thought as he reflected on the mysteries of dials, considering implementing them into his own style of fighting after he finished up here.

Coughing up copious amounts of blood, I shrugged it off, wiping it off on my loose pants undeterred. Not daunted by the destructive ominous technique, I climbed back up, leaving finger-sized holes behind in the hull to reengage the fight. With air billowing out my arm, I re-introduced my fist to his gut, endangering him into causing a bowel movement._ I almost literally beat the shit out of him. Sweet! _Unflinchingly, Enel fought back, catching the second hit, twisting the hand at the wrist before turning my back to face him and yanking the arm until the shoulder finally dislocated with a girlish squeal involuntarily leaving my lips.

Growling, I quickly hammered my skull into his nose in a repeated backward motion, loosening his grip on me long enough to allow me to exploit it with an elbow sideswipe with the unconstrained arm, freeing the other, to twist my hips into an uncontrolled backhand slap. Backtracking a few yards, I fixed the arm and wrist back into place, forcing a disgruntled groan to blurt out as I pressurized my arm back into its proper position.

Enel grunted in pain as he steadied himself back on his two feet, blood dripping from busted lips. "There's no way you can kill me! I'm God! No one is above me; perhaps I would've considered you worthy to join me on Fairy Vearth, but since you won't survive this attack in this transformation, that won't be a problem anymore, **Two Billion Volts!**" Spreading his right fingers and clutching his left fingers together into a loose fist caused the gold to melt off his body and his form to take on an oversized electric blue Thunder giant appearance. With the manipulation of lightning enabled him to take its shape, growing his body to enormous proportions, sparking off electricity in all directions. "**Thunder God!**"

In response, I reacted faster than his eyes could follow, vaulting upwards then descending with hands clamped together in a hammer-fist, swinging both arms to smash them against his electric stature which was similar sized to that of the large golden statue embedded within the ark's structure.

Cutting off the haki flow _only _to my right arm, I brutally battered it with my left, the dial absorbing the impact of each blow, yet the left felt sore as hell. Finishing with a last devastating thrust, I leapt level with his ugly mug, which was slowly turning to me sluggishly from the effects of the previous hit. Clasping his head within my palm, I unleashed another killer strike from relentless unloading of pure blunt power, "**Reject!**" Slamming him into the golden statue, he started reverting back to his human form, before phasing through the gold conductor to recover as I too took a moment for recuperation, kneeling down from the recoil of using the dial.

Drawing my katana, I gripped the handle tightly as thedial encrusted in the tip of the hilt caused the blade to grow red hot, turning it slightly molten from the temperature. Converting the steel weapon black from the influence of haki, I crept upon my prey until finally in an explosion of motion; I hacked through his pitiful defence, slicing little cuts of sizzling flesh from his pathetic criss-crossed guard. Eventually growing tired of trying to dodge, he flashed to a safe distance with his devil fruit powers; mounting an offensive stance in retaliation, waiting it out for easy counter attacks.

Taking the bait with a fierce war cry, charging in, I sidestepped the return jab and shifted forwards to slash vertically, narrowly scraping the soft skin of his neck as he scarcely leaned out of the way. Blocking the follow up hook with his forearm, he smacked my hand holding the katana, upsetting my balance as I fought to keep my grip. That is until he leapt up and spun a whole three-sixty into a roundhouse kick, lashing the sword straight into the edge of the ship, seven inches deep.

Whipping out my first flintlock for a reprieve, I set him in my sights only for him to knock that out too, trampling it underfoot, shattering it and any hopes of repairing it. Resorting for both Skypieans to stand rock-solid still, taking each other's free shot and responding with their own, devolving the fight into a common bar brawl. Catching the last shot, I parried the second, accompanying a right-handed palm thrust to his shoulder, "**Reject!**", sending back Enel's power force of the punch back, tenfold, forcing me down to my knees with my red life liquid staining my entire body. Enel, however come off much worse for wear, face down, bloody, legs sprawled, chest heaving, he hadn't got much left.

Determined nonetheless, he rose back up, going for broke for a last attempt to fry me with his lightning, only to be halted in his tracks when a soaring burst of flames erupted from my mouth, burning and stunning him in the process. Grasping him in a headlock, I repeatedly forced his head into my knee before gripping his neck in one hand and shoving the other down his throat, realsing toxic fumes from the tips of my fingers courtesy of the flavour dial, paralysing him temporarily motionless as the poison spread through his system.

I plucked my katana out of the ark before slicing the air repeatedly. Nonchalantly I spoke as I tossed his ass to the floor and pinned him to it by pressing my blade straight through his stomach, just missing his vital organs, "Never been gambling have you, all mighty _God?" _I questioned as I flipped a haki infused extol coin within my hand while my captive moaned and groaned in agony. "How's this for a bet…" I asked him condescendingly, "why don't you wager your life, on a coin toss? So~ how about it? Heads or tails? Choose! Your life rests on chance now, on a single throw of the coin. I would advise you to pray to God but that won't help _you _much, would it now?" I asked chuckling.

Obvious strain decorated his face as he tried to move his body, yet only managing a twitch with all the strength and pain he could endure. Overcome with dread, _God _decided to do what any mortal man would in the face of death itself, comply. "T-t-ails!" he stammered as he nervously prepared for the coin toss.

Flicking the coin across the deck, it shot directly through his head, phasing through with a spurt of blood smearing his cold corpse which dropped dead with a thud. Without looking I swiftly turned and never glanced back as the coin rolled across the deck and settled on one side.

_Must have been heads._

_Author's notice: For the record, Enel was only defeated as I imagine him too cocky and arrogant with his God-complex to win a high-stakes battle that he was actually hard-pressed to win. So this is my third story, with an OC as the main character yet the popular characters of One Piece are still very important to the story, including Luffy and Enel. Also, the entire story is written in first person but please don't let that bother you. Make sure to leave a review on first opinions and impressions. Also, if you liked this, check out my other two stories, one is on Yugioh GX and the other is on Pokemon and not the kid's version either. It's my birthday today so review! That's all, Weasel12 out. _


End file.
